Gundam Seed: Siblings Abound AU Setting
by rexen tsukino
Summary: What if Kira wasn't the only pilot on the Archangel? What if there were other mobile suits being piloted by not just Coordinators, but also Naturals? Setting: Micheal, a Natural. Crystal, a Coordinator. These two siblings are caught in a war between the Naturals and Coordinators. Can they and many others escape their fates alive? Pairings: Not announced as of yet.


Hello everyone. Rexen Tsukino here. Just wanted to give you guys a heads up on what's going on. This is my second fanfic and it's an AU version of Gundam Seed. Yeah, yeah. I know there are a lot of them, but I don't care. I just want to try it out while I still have the motivation. Originally, this was supposed to be my FIRST fanfic, but I decided to put it on hold because I thought I wouldn't be able to start it fast enough. But yeah, finally had the time to do it. But before we do this, let me get a few things out of the way first.

First, I made sure that all of my OC Gundams were not only unique, but at the same time I did not want to give them so many of the same weapons that are on the other mobile suits, so I decided to create my own weapons for these mobile suits. This is to fit each mobile suit with their combat role and perform accordingly to that role. Also, some of the OC Gundams have modified/different versions of certain weapons that the canon Gundams use. They are different, and/or have different effects on them and when they use them.

Second, while this is an OC story, the main characters will appear too. And there will be pairings in this one...However, I'm not going to decide the pairings yet as it will be too early to decide them and I don't want to waste time on it. Also as for the relationships/connections in this story, yeah pretty much; I'll let you guys decide that. Also, while you fill out the OC sheet, you can pick whichever mobile suit you want your OC to pilot. I left at least five spaces open for you, the readers, so go ahead and choose one. Also, I'll accept both P.M. and review OC sheets.

Third, I got inspiration from two authors while doing this: Akatsuki Leader 13 and Maileesaeya. While I read only a few other different GS (Gundam Seed) fanfics, their Gundam Seed stories really made an impact on me while I was reading them, so I decided to try to do this again while I had the chance. I really tried to make my mobile suits different from theirs because out of the many things I hate, is stealing/taking someone else's work and making it my own. The Gundams you see below are my own, unique creations that I worked tirelessly on. Hopefully, they'll live up to your expectations. You can analyze them to your heart's content if you wish. Something else that I should point out: I do not, and will never make any of my mobile suits OP (overpowered). They have their pros and cons; strengths and weaknesses. I will make sure that it stays that way so that everything stays in balance.

* * *

><p>This is the Mobile Suit and OC sheet. I will be updating and making changes to the mobile suits as the story progresses, as well as adding new mobile suits to the sheet that will be piloted by random characters that I'll make up (if I feel like it). I will also be updating the status of each mobile suit as well as their conditions, what weapons they have, etc. So check back here often to see the status of the mobile suits.<p>

* * *

><p>Mobile Suit ModelUnit Number:GAT-X107 Volt

Unit Type: Prototype high-speed assault mobile suit

Powerplant:Ultracomponant Energy Battery

Special Equipment: Phase-Shift Armor

Armament: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan guns, 2x beam sabers in its backpack, 1x "Armor Schneider" combat knife (on left hip)

Pilot: Michael Urin

Appearance: It resembles the Strike, except it has only two antennas on both sides like a slanted V on its head, and it has three extra thrusters: two on the legs; one on each leg, and the third on the back.

Color: Primary white with yellow and blue torso. Feet are colored blue.

Info: This mobile suit was created as one of the G-Weapons for the G-Project. Created and modeled after the Strike and adopting the X100 series, it is also the second most versatile in the G-Series, though not versatile as the Strike. During its construction, there was an accident as the Earth Alliance was working on its creation. Due to this accident, construction was halted on the Volt for at least one week. The Volt is the brother unit to the Eta. This mobile suit, as well as six other G-Weapons, were reaching the final stages of construction just before ZAFT infiltrated Heliopolis. Right when three of the mobile suits were completely finished, ZAFT attacked the colony to obtain the G-Weapons. However, Rau Le Creuset and his team were completely unaware of the other seven mobile suits in the colony; which were located in a hidden facility not far from where the Strike and Aegis were located. This facility was located by a small, third group of ZAFT soldiers when they overheard several Earth Alliance officers mention the names Volt and Eta as they ran to secure the remaining G-Weapons.

Author's Note: My very first OC mobile suit. Yet, it took me a long time to create it, even though it was so simple. Anyway, I got inspiration from Akatsuki Leader 13's Surge G-Weapon (Gundam). I didn't want to make the Volt exactly like the Surge, so I went with the Strike's look instead. Still, I tried my very best to go with my own instinct and make something ordinary, yet cool at the same time. At least I tried to make it unique. Having the appearance of the Strike, I went and gave it several weapons so that it could have the same combat potential as the Strike; albeit a little weaker than the Strike however.

* * *

><p>Mobile Suit ModelUnit Number: GAT-X104 Iota

Unit Type: Prototype general-purpose mobile suit

Powerplant: Ultracomponant Energy Battery

Special Equipment: Phase-Shift Armor

Armament: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan guns, 57 mm beam rifle, 1x beam saber in its backpack, 1x shield

Pilot:

Appearance: Iota has the Duel Gundam's body with the Buster Gundam's arms. It also has the Sandrock Gundam's head.

Color: Light brown for the main body with dark green for the arms and thighs.

Info: The ninth mobile suit created in the G-Project. Unlike the others, even though it's a general-type mobile suit, its firepower is overall one of the best in the G-Project. Created as a secondary basis for the G-Project mobile suits, this mobile is the second all-around type next to the Duel. Even though the Volt and Eta were being created first, they are actually based off the Iota, making it the predecessor of the second set of G-Weapons. Using a combination of spare and extra parts after the first five mobile suits were created, namely the Duel and Buster, the Iota became part of the G-Project and plans to make more mobile suits were already in motion. Originally, it was supposed to be the second mobile suit in production, but the higher-ups decided to put it on hold so that they could build the other mobile suits that were already being created. Next, they decided to make it as their sixth mobile suit. However, because of the accident that was during the Volt's creation, in which the spare parts for the Iota were located and damaged, it was finally decided that the mobile suit's construction would be put on hold. Because of the delay of new parts that have not yet been sent, construction on the Iota was put on hold. By the time the Iota's new parts came in, the Volt, Eta, and Theta G-Weapons were already complete; this was just before ZAFT infiltrated the colony. When the Iota and Shocker were finished, ZAFT attacks Heliopolis. One of the E.A. officers quickly ordered the transport of the mobile suits to the Archangel, with the Iota being first. By the time this happened, the third attack group of ZAFT had already located the hidden facility.

Author's Note: While I was working on this one, I didn't want to just make it (and the rest) resemble any of the mobile suits as there is no creativity and no fun in it. So I decided to take the Duel's body, the Buster's arms, and the Sandrock Gundam's head and combined them into one. I love it and it just sparkles with creativity all over it. Plus, I'd figured that if the creators wanted to make more mobile suits, they would need to construct another mobile suit as a starting point for the rest that they've yet to create, so I went with this and I felt satisfied.

* * *

><p>Mobile Suit ModelUnit Number: GAT-X106 Defender

Unit Type: Prototype defense mobile suit

Powerplant: Ultracomponant Energy Battery

Special Equipment: Phase-Shift Armor

Armament: 1x 550mm gun launcher mounted on the left shoulder (modified to fit on the G-Weapon), 77 mm high-energy rifle, 2x shields, 1x 220mm 6-barrel missile pod mounted on the right shoulder

Pilot:

Appearance: Appearance wise, it looks like the ZZ Gundam, but has the Heavyarms Gundam's head.

Color: Green for the main body with light red for the arms and legs.

Info: Another one of the G-Weapons that was created in secret. Unlike the other mobile suits, this one took the longest time to create. Created for defense, this mobile suit was made for defending important areas and key points. With its heavy frame, it can take plenty of firepower that comes at it. This mobile suit has the highest defense out of all the other G-Weapons. However, due to its structural frame, it is also the slowest out of the others. ZAFT infiltrated Heliopolis when the Defender and other mobile suits were in the final stages of construction. ZAFT then attacked the colony just as the E.A. completed five of the mobile suits. The Defender however, was still incomplete and not yet finished. When the hidden facility was discovered, the Defender was finally finished. Because of its structure, it was the first G-Weapon to have been spotted by ZAFT's small, third attack group.

Author's Note: I, personally, don't really know what to say about this one. It was supposed to unique yet, somehow, it feels ordinary. Oh well. Anyway, I'm pretty sure the Earth Alliance wanted to make a mobile suit with defensive capabilities so they went with this. Though, one thing still bothers me: how and where do they the resources, time, and money to make this one? Must've been a lot since they want to beat ZAFT.

* * *

><p>Mobile Suit ModelUnit Number: GAT-X108 Theta

Unit Type: Prototype sniper mobile suit

Powerplant: Ultracomponant Energy Battery

Special Equipment: Phase-Shift Armor

Armament: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan guns, 1x HANSD GKL-X-79ER long range beam rifle (rechargeable), 1x Titerlium LPA-BXE75S 75mm assault rifle, 59mm high-energy beam rifle

Pilot:

Appearance: Has the appearance of the Gundam Mk. II, but without the shield

Color: Light teal for the main body with light green for the arms and thighs

Info: The eighth mobile suit created in the G-Project. While there were mobile suits consisting of speed, attack, and defense, there was not one for long range combat. Wanting to fix this, the higher-ups decided to have a sniper mobile suit created. Using some new parts that had just arrived, they E.A. finally started on the Theta. Wanting to avoid giving it any close combat weapons, they focused solely on ranged weapons. Being a sniper mobile suit, it was given a sniper rifle with beam energy that can recharge as long as it's not being fired constantly. The mobile suit also has a brand new type of weapon: a new type of assault rifle made for mid-range combat. It also serves as its only means of weaponry without relying on beam energy. The Theta didn't take too long to finish. Since it was made mainly for ranged combat, the E.A. decided to give it limited weapons. When the Theta was finished at the same time as the Volt and Eta, ZAFT infiltrated Heliopolis. The colony was attacked while the mobile suits were being transferred to the Archangel. This one, like the Shocker, gets stuck in place due to the explosions around the colony during the attack and cannot be transported to the ship.

Author's Note: Hmm...this one was pretty simple, yet weird at the same time. To me, coming up with a mobile suit that can only fight in ranged combat was... pretty confusing. But, in the end it all came into me after a few hours of constant thinking. I was originally going to use the Shenlong Gundam's body while the head was going to be the Deathscythe Gundam's. But, even though I love the thought of it, I just wanted something basic so I scrapped it along with the other ideas and options I had for it. Next, I was going to use RX-78-2 (my most favorite Gundam btw) as the sniper, but then I stopped myself. Using the Father of All Gundams for something like this would be an insult to the series and I would be ruining its image, as well as spitting on the franchise. Again I scrapped, no DESTROYED this idea from my very brain. I then thought of the Gundam Mk. II...which was a very good idea, so I took this idea and put it into the sheet. It worked and now fits perfectly into the sheet.

* * *

><p>Mobile Suit ModelUnit Number: GAT-X203 Phantom

Unit Type: Prototype stealth mobile suit

Powerplant: Ultracomponant Energy Battery

Special Equipment: Phase-Shift Armor

Armament: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan guns, 1x "Kiliner" defensive shield with "Hakenfaust" (double claw) located on the back of the left arm, 1x "Gaunt" with 3x "Piercer Dart" hypervelocity kinetic energy penetrator, 52 mm high-energy beam rifle, 1x beam saber mounted on the "Gaunt"

Pilot:

Appearance: Resembles the Blitz, yet it has an extra/new type of shield on its left arm and a different type of shield/weapon on its right arm

Color: Blackish red for the main body with jet black for the shields.

Info: The eleventh mobile created in the G-Project and the sister unit of the Blitz and Shocker. As the second to last G-Weapon in production, this mobile suit was created as a secondary stealth mobile suit, but with more offensive and defensive power. Though it may be stronger than its brother unit the Blitz, the Phantom's role is to provide it with support fire; though it can handle on its own in a fight. It also has two new types of shields that increase its combat capabilities. Due to the addition of a new types of shields for it and its complexion, this mobile suit was put on hold during its creation. Because they made the OS for the Phantom slightly different from the other G-Weapons, they put a special lock on it that can only be unlocked by the one piloting it. This lock is different from the others, as if anyone else other than the pilot tries to use this G-Weapon, they will be forcibly ejected from the cockpit. Also, it was too difficult to add another offensive shield system to the Phantom because they lacked the necessary parts to make another one, so they instead used whatever spare parts they had leftover to create a new type of shield, which would be used for defensive purposes. This mobile suit was nearly completed just as soon as ZAFT attacked the colony. When it was finally finished, ZAFT soldiers discovered the hidden facility. Seeing this mobile suit, one of the ZAFT soldiers killed the E.A. officers near it and ran towards the Phantom. After reaching it, the soldier climbed into the cockpit. After figuring out how to get past the special lock and unlocking the system, the G-Weapon registered the solider as its pilot. This is the first mobile suit that gets activated and stolen by ZAFT.

Author's Note: Yeah, I know. Not very creative since the Blitz is a stealth mobile suit and there's no need for another one. Truthfully, because I already used a few other ideas for my mobile suits and used several different types for them, I put in stealth for this one. But, I decided to work around it and make a few new weapons for it. Creating two new shields, both offensive and defensive, took only a good five minutes. The offensive shield would be a bit different for the Phantom, yet it would be brand new at the same time. The defensive shield is round, so it doesn't have any attack capabilities...or does it? Anyway, I wanted to give this mobile suit an intimidate look, so I gave it darkish colors. Also, about that special lock, yeah did that out of boredom. And while you're wondering, yes, this mobile suit gets stolen by ZAFT. Truthfully, I created the Phantom with the sole purpose of being stolen and being used against the Earth Alliance. Might as well give ZAFT a freebie while I'm at it. Plus, you probably haven't realized, but the Phantom doesn't have the Mirage Colloid stealth system. Yeah, left it like that for a reason. As for why...well, read the story and you'll find out.

* * *

><p>Mobile Suit ModelUnit Number: GAT-X205 Shocker

Unit Type: Prototype infiltration mobile suit

Powerplant: Ultracomponant Energy Battery

Special Equipment: Phase-Shift Armor

Armament: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan guns, 2x anti-ship talons (triple claw on each wrist), 4x "Piercer Pike" hypervelocity kinetic energy penetrator (two on each arm), 2x DES-G07D+ anti-armor sword (long sword mounted on hips), 51 mm high-energy beam rifle

Pilot:

Appearance: Resembles the Blitz, but without the shield. Albeit with a lighter color set

Color: Primarily silver with white as secondary color

Info: The last mobile suit in the G-Project. As the twelfth and final mobile suit in the G-Project, it was made during the creation of the Phantom's OS special lock mechanism. Originally, it was going to have an offensive shield, but it was scrapped along with plans for a defensive shield. Having two stealth mobile suits already in the G-Project, the Earth Alliance decides to make it into a new type of mobile suit. They decided to go with the new, never-before-used infiltration type. Though it sounds and looks no different from the Blitz and Phantom, it performs and moves differently than the other two. It can use electromagnetic wavelengths and particles to disrupt communications as well as cause equipment to malfunction. As the brother unit of the Blitz and Phantom, it does not have any of the stealth capabilities as its siblings, but its attack power and weaponry is different. In fact, besides the beam rifle, the Shocker has non-beam weapons and is the only one with solid weaponry. While it has its talons as its primary close combat weapon, it also has two anti-armor swords as an alternate for close combat. While this mobile suit was being worked on along with the Iota, the Volt, Eta, and Theta G-Weapons were already complete. Just as soon as the Iota and Shocker mobile suits were complete, ZAFT attacks the colony. Because of the explosions around the colony during the attack, the Shocker gets stuck and cannot be transported to the Archangel.

Author's Note: Same thing as with the Phantom, except I instead gave it the infiltration type as it combat role. I didn't see anything with this type (or at least, something similar) in the Gundam wikia, so I decided to create one of my own. I didn't want to give it any beam weapons besides the beam rifle, so I stuck with solid weaponry. Plus, I'm sure the E.A. had something like that in mind when they working on it. Also, I gave it light colors because I wanted to, at least, brighten it up since the Blitz and Phantom have dark colors. Hey, the Shocker's one of the brightest colored mobile suits that I've created, next to the Volt that is.

* * *

><p>Mobile Suit ModelUnit Number: GAT-X309 Eta

Unit Type: Prototype commander-use assault transformable mobile suit

Powerplant: Ultracomponant Energy Battery

Special Equipment: Phase-Shift Armor

Armament: 2x "Igelstellung" 75mm anti-air vulcan guns, 60 mm beam rifle

Mobile Armor Mode Armament: 1x XBR-M87A2 beam rifle, 2x GN short blades (appear on the back sides of the MA Mode)

Pilot: Crystal Urin

Appearance: Looks like the Aegis, but with Zeta Gundam's head. In mobile armor mode, it resembles the Zeta Gundam's Waverider mode

Color: Dark blue with a tint of purple

Info: Another one of the G-Weapons created in Heliopolis. As one of the only two prototype units that have the X300 series frame, the Eta is a mobile suit that can change into a mobile armor like the Aegis. The Eta is also one of the only two commander-use units besides the Aegis that was designed. Being the seventh mobile suit to be constructed after the Volt, this mobile suit was to be designated as a second-in-command unit. The Eta is the sister unit to the Volt. Unlike the other G-Weapons however, the Eta has the weakest defense and cannot take as much damage as the other units. However, its Phase-Shift Armor lasts and operates the longest out of all the other G-Weapons. Like the other seven mobile suits, this one was reaching the final stages of its construction just before ZAFT infiltrated Heliopolis. This unit was the first to be completed before Heliopolis was attacked. The hidden facility that held these units was not discovered until several E.A. officers mentioned the names Volt and Eta; to which a small, third group of ZAFT soldiers overheard.

Author's Note: I...really like how quickly I came up with one. I got inspiration from Maileesaeya's fanfics. I don't know how, but as I read them (her Gundam Seed fanfics) I suddenly came up with the next mobile suit just like that. Truthfully, this was the SECOND mobile suit I created right after the Volt. I wanted it to carry its allies and fight while in mobile armor mode at the same time. I brainstormed for a while until the Zeta Gundam came up. Remembering its Waverider mode, I quickly added it to the Eta, as well giving it two short blades for cutting anything that comes close to it while it's flying in that mode. The fact that this one was easy to come up with one means that I'm very proud of it.

* * *

><p>Ok, now that the mobile suits are done, let's jump into the OC section of this page.<p>

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Nationality (E.A., ZAFT, Orb):

Natural or Coordinator:

Appearance:

Personality:

History/Bio:

* * *

><p>Here are my two OCs:<p>

Name: Michael Urin

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Nationality (E.A., ZAFT, Orb): Orb

Natural or Coordinator: Natural

Appearance: Tall (average height), green eyes, light skin, short light blue hair which reaches up to his shoulders. Wearing a cyan shirt with two buttons undone at the top, blue pants with black belt.

Personality: Brave, honest, hesitant, kind, smart, has a good heart.

History/Bio: Born into a family of Naturals, Michael was just like every other Natural. It should be no surprise since he's a Natural, he's supposed to, or should, hate Coordinators. However, unlike most of them, he actually likes Coordinators. Knowing that his sister is a Coordinator excites him to no end, as he admires her and the things she is able to do. He also has friends who are also Coordinators living in Orb. Because of this, people call him, "Coordinator Lover". Also, because of their genetics and abilities, he has trained non-stop alongside his sister so that he can "keep up" with the Coordinators, despite knowing that they are too difficult to catch up too; and he knows he'll never catch up to them in terms of genetics. He tries his hardest to support his family as best as he can with the help of his older sister, Crystal. During his time in the neutral space colony Heliopolis, ZAFT attacks the colony to steal the mobile suits that were being built in secret. During the attack, he tries to follow Kira who was following another person. While he does so, he gets blocked off by some of the crumbling debris caused by the fighting and explosions. He almost gets caught in some explosions, but barely manages to survive due to timing and somewhat good luck. After he escapes from the fighting, he stumbles into a secret facility by accident where he discovers there are mobile suits being built in secret. He tries to save one of the crew members from being killed, but instead, he's pulled into the nearest mobile suit, the Volt, and becomes the pilot of the mobile suit after his first battle.

Name: Crystal Urin

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Nationality (E.A., ZAFT, Orb): Orb

Natural or Coordinator: Coordinator

Appearance: Tall (average height), red eyes, light skin, light blue hair that stops in the middle of her back. Wears a red shirt and black pants with purple belt.

Personality: Calm, brave, outgoing, sweet, intelligent, caring

History/Bio: Born into a family of Naturals, she is the first and eldest child of two children. She's also a first-generation and the only Coordinator in her family. Knowing that some, if not, most Naturals dislike and even hate Coordinators, she tries to limit herself by pretending be fatigued when exercising, pretending to get a few answers wrong on tests, anything to make sure that people don't know about her being a Coordinator, as she believes it will bring shame to her family and put them in danger. Crystal is not judgmental on people, as she doesn't care who's a Natural or Coordinator; as long as they don't get on her nerves, she'll want to get along and try to be friends with them. She, like her brother Michael, tries to support her family to best of her ability and keep them together, as she doesn't want to lose anyone close to her. When ZAFT attacks Heliopolis, she tries to bring her friends to safety; only to find her little brother running in the opposite direction. After barely dodging and avoiding the fighting going on in the colony while chasing him, she loses sight of him when she almost gets shot at by passing bullets that were aimed at armed soldiers. After taking cover for a bit, Crystal finally finds her brother heading into a building. She follows him into the building, only to discover that there mobile suits inside. Seeing her brother being pulled into the Volt, she jumps into the cockpit of the mobile suit that she is closest to. Crystal activates the Eta and becomes its pilot after her first battle.

* * *

><p>I hope you like it. ...Oh, one last thing I almost forgot to mention: I'll take criticism, but NO FLAMES. Please don't flame me on this, pretty please. Other than that, have a nice day! :D<p> 


End file.
